


The Princess and the Robin

by amythis



Category: Faerie Tale Theatre (TV Show)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: Smuttified version of the transformation scene and after.





	

The Princess was thoroughly and uncharacteristically grateful when the Frog stabbed the scorpion in her bed. He'd grabbed a sword-like knife and a red scrap of cloth, baiting the deadly bug like a bullfighter until he was ready to move in for the kill. She clapped her hands afterwards, as the Frog reclined on the other pillow.

She apologized for the scornful way she'd treated him. She offered him the kiss he'd been waiting for. He puckered his little lips and she hoped he wouldn't be too slimy.

It wasn't too bad actually, although she made the kiss a mere peck. And then to her amazement, his entire body began to glow and grow! The scrap of cloth, which lay on his crotch, grew with him, but he was otherwise naked, a naked man! A naked young man with an auburn pageboy haircut and a very hairy chest.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Oh my God! You're— you're a man!"

"Actually, I'm more than a man. I'm a prince. I'm Hal's elder brother."

Prince Hal was a suitor who liked going out with the boys to hunt dragons. Talk about slimy! And it was one thing to kill in defense, but Princess Teri thought it was horrid to kill for sport. She had heard that the first son was never talked about, and now she understood why.

This prince was about to leave but she pointed out his nudity. He covered himself with a coverlet and apologized. She said it was all right. He explained that he'd been under a spell, cast by his eccentric fairy (or was it faerie?) godmother. "...And I could only be turned back into a prince by a kiss from a true princess."

She was delighted that she'd been able to repay him for saving her life, but she had to get him out of there before the guards discovered his transformation.

"Can't we just tell them the truth?"

"Who would believe it?" She wouldn't have believed it herself if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes.

However, he didn't leave immediately, and she didn't really want him to leave. Then he said he was worried he might turn back into a frog and he suggested she kiss him again just to be sure.

Well, the first kiss had been very quick, and he probably wasn't slimy anymore. And she'd never kissed a man before and he was quite handsome. So she took his chin in her hand and kissed him for a longer time. He kissed back and it was quite nice.

"Any change?" she asked.

"Not yet. Maybe you should give it a bit longer."

So she kissed him for a longer time. The kiss ended up being a bit wet, but not at all slimy. It was really very pleasant.

"How about now?"

"Well, I think I might have webbed toes."

"Oh dear! Let me look." She burrowed under the covers and found his feet. They looked perfectly normal, if a little hairy on top. Was he turning into some other sort of beast? She kissed his feet to stop any further transformation.

"Oh, that tickles! But in a good way."

"Does it? Er, Prince—"

"Robin."

Robin, like a bird? But he seemed to be very much a mammal. His legs were hairy, too. And of course his chest was.

"Robin, I'm afraid you might be some sort of beast."

"Oh, no, I'm really very gentle, except to scorpions."

"No, I mean, well, Robin, you're very hairy. One might even say furry."

"Ah. Well, that's my own fur."

"Oh, is that normal for a man? You see, I've never seen one naked before."

"Well, all men have some hair on their bodies, but I've been blessed with more hair than average."

"Indeed? Well, just to be sure, in case you have more than you used to, I think I should kiss you all over."

"Oh, that sounds like a splendid idea! If you don't mind."

"Not at all." She thought it might be fun.

"Look out for furballs."

"I will."

She lightly kissed up his hairy calves, trying not to tickle him or get hairs in her mouth. But when she reached his less hairy thighs, she could see by the light that filtered through the silken coverlet a most alarming sight.

"Robin," she said as calmly as she could, "I don't wish to frighten you, but I'm afraid a snake has crept into the room, perhaps in the company of the scorpion, and it is nestling below your stomach and above my head." She wished she had a weapon so that she might save the Prince's life as he had saved hers.

To her surprise, Robin chuckled and said, "Do you mean this snake?" And then it danced as if a charmer had played a tune.

"Oh my!" she gasped. "Is this another enchantment?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. But you, My Lovely Friend, are the enchantress."

"Don't be silly. I can't do any magic."

"This is the magic of nature. You see, every man has a snake-like part as I do. And this part responds to certain things. In my case, to the beauty and kindness of a particular blonde princess."

"Oh, I see," she said, although she was somewhat surprised to learn this information. She knew that men were designed differently than women, but she had been fuzzy on the details until she'd encountered this fuzzy Prince. The ex-amphibian seemed to be part reptile as well as part bird etc. "Then I suppose that part of you doesn't need to be kissed?"

"Well, I wouldn't want it turning back to a frog's crotch."

"I see your point," she said, scooting up to have a closer look. It wasn't very much like a snake, being a good deal shorter but proportionally thicker. She gave it a tentative peck, and Robin let out a groan of pleasure. "Hush, Froggy, do you want the guards to hear you?"

The Prince did his best to be quiet as the formerly selfish Princess began an act of generosity. She wouldn't have done it if she hadn't wanted to. She thought it was fun to tease the Prince, to give him pleasure while he couldn't fully verbalize his enjoyment. Also she liked the taste of him, not at all like frog's legs. Before long, she had an ex-frog in her throat. Well, part of one anyway. This part liked being licked even more than being kissed, and sucking was a natural progression from there.

"Oh, Darling Princess, er—"

"It's Teri," she said, pausing.

"Terrific Teri," he murmured, as she began to suck again. "Jewel of princesses!"

She suddenly gagged, not because of his sweet talk or the slight garlicky taste left over from when the chef had tried to prepare him for dinner, but because she had tried to swallow too much of him.

"Ah, yes, My Love," he said, stroking her hollowed cheeks, "that takes practice, or so I've heard."

She was distracted now. Not even bothering to kiss his stomach or chest, she scooted back up to rest her head on the same pillow as his.

"Your love?" she whispered in his ear.

"Why, yes," he whispered back. "I've adored you almost since we met, several hours ago. And now that you're the opposite of bitchy, I'm falling in love with you."

"Oh my goodness!"

"I hope this isn't unpleasant news. Does it bum you out? Does it harsh your mellow?" He'd switched to one of his funny voices.

"No, not at all. But this is all happening so quickly."

"I suppose it is. But it's different for me, with all the changes you've made in me."

"I'm changed from knowing you. Not physically of course."

"No," he said slyly, "my kisses didn't make you naked."

"Naughty horny toad!"

And then he kissed her. Her lips parted and this time she sucked his tongue. When she started to gag, he sucked her tongue.

Her clothes stayed on, for the present, but her hands soon went looking for the snake. She tugged on and caressed the not-reptile, kissing Robin's mouth all the while, when he wasn't panting and moaning endearments in her ear. She was still vain enough to enjoy being told she was the most wonderful princess, the most wonderful maiden, in all the world. But it wasn't simply vanity. She was happy to make him happy.

Things did get sticky although not slimy at the end. He assured her this, too, was natural.

"Oh, and just how many maidens have touched you like this?"

"None, My Sweet. For one thing, I've been a frog most of my life. And for another, you're the first and only maiden I've wanted to touch me. But I have observed men when they think they're alone."

"You mean, men touch themselves?"

"Women do, too, from what I've heard."

"That's absurd. I don't."

"Well, don't knock it till you try it, Honey." Another funny voice.

"Don't be ridiculous. For one thing, I don't have a snake in my unmentionables."

"Well, no, but—"

Suddenly, there was a sharp rap at the door. "Princess," called a guard, "is everything all right in there?"

"We thought we heard strange voices and sounds," said a second guard.

"Oh, that was me," said Robin. "Just amusing the Princess."

"The frog didn't realize how late it is. We'll try to keep it down."

"Sorry to have disturbed your highness."

She waited till the guards' footsteps faded before she whispered, "Robin, you really need to go."

"Do you want me to go?" His eyes were like a puppy's now, except blue.

"Of course not, but I don't want you killed, or at least thrown into the deepest, darkest dungeon."

"Very well, I'll leave, but I'll return as soon as I can and court you properly."

"Court me?"

"Yes, I know you wanted to marry a king, but I am the elder son and I will be king in time."

"Why, Robin, is this a proposal?" She widened her own blue eyes.

"More of a pre-proposal. That is, if you'd like me to court you."

"Yes, I would, even if you are just a prince. But how will you establish your identity? After all, the last time you were human, you were a baby."

"Ah, I hadn't thought of that. I don't suppose I have any distinguishing birthmarks?"

"Not that I noticed, but I can take another look."

"No, if you do that I'll never get out of here."

"You'd better get dressed."

"In what? I don't think your gowns will fit me."

"There's a smock I wear when I garden."

"I didn't know you did any manual labor."

"I don't, but I need something to put on over my clothes when I give the gardeners orders."

"Ah. Where is it?"

She told him and he got out of bed and headed over to her wardrobe.

"Your snake is smaller now," she observed, feeling strangely disappointed.

"That's its normal state," he said, opening the wardrobe and taking out the gardening smock. "It needs to rest right now, but if I were to stay here in your bedroom, especially if we kissed and touched again, particularly if you let me touch you more, then my snake, as you call it, would spring back to life."

"Perhaps it's as well that you're leaving."

"Perhaps," he said, as he pulled the smock over his head. It was loose enough to fit him, although it did look odd without any other apparel, but not as odd as nudity would've.

"Now how do I get out of here without being seen?"

She gave him directions to the secret staircase to the garden. He'd still be in danger of being spotted, but he was brave and at least it was less risky that late at night.

He leaned over the bed to give her a kiss farewell. "I'll return as soon as I can, My Darling."

"Be safe, Sweet Prince," she whispered, wishing he'd return her bed immediately. But he slipped out into the night.

She thought of their time together, especially the last hour. She started to imagine what he might've done to her if he'd stayed, and what he might do when be courted her. Maybe she should've taken off her nightgown. She was even lovelier without it. Or she could have taken off her unmentionables and showed him what she had instead of a snake.

She left on her nightgown but pushed up the hem enough to remove her unmentionables. Thinking of Robin, she touched herself between the legs. Her hands were still sticky from the snake, but she found she liked that. She explored herself all along the outside and a little ways inside, until a wave of pleasure, followed by contented yawns, overtook her. Robin was right, it was even more fun to play with herself than him. And yet she couldn't wait to show him on his return.

She was soon dreaming happily of him, touching herself in her sleep.


End file.
